My Innocent Boyfriend
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Jung Yunho... namja yang memiliki seorang namjachingu yang hampir sempurna... Ya, sempurna.. karena ada satu hal dari namjachingunya itu yang bisa dihilangkan atau tidak, yaitu... terlalu Innocent! YunJae! BL! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Yunho's POV

Namaku Jung Yunho. Umurku masih 18 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang pacar yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Ya, sempurna. Karena ada satu kekurangannya, yaitu terlalu polos.

Kalian tahu? Saking polosnya, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. Maksudnya begini, aku sering menginap di rumahnya karena ingin belajar bersama. Ketika aku selesai mandi di kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya, aku memamerkan tubuh sexy-ku di hadapannya, ia menyuruhku untuk lekas memakai baju, lalu ia juga berkata, "Nanti kalau Yunnie masuk angin, Joongie pasti akan repot". Dia bukannya memanas melihat tubuh indahku, malah menyuruhku memakai baju.

Kadang aku berfikir, sampai kapan dia akan sepolos itu? Terus, jika kami sudah menikah nanti, apakah dia akan mengerti tentang berhubungan 'itu'?. Hah~ melelahkan memang mempunyai pacar yang terlalu innocent, tapi tak apalah. Aku harus semangat! Hwaiting! ^^9

Yunho's POV end.

Author's POV

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, secerah hati seorang namja cantik yang tengah menikmati sarapannya bersama-sama dengan keluarganya.

Mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak lelaki namun cantik itu tampak berbincang senang sambil melahap sarapan masing-masing.

"Annyeong" sapa seorang namja bermata musang yang tajam kepada seluruh penghuni ruang makan.

"Yunnie" senang seorang namja cantik yang tadi tengah sarapan bersama keluarganya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri namja bermata musang tadi.

"Ne, Boo. Kau sudah siap? Kajja, kita berangkat" ucap Yunho –namja bermata musang- sambil menatap lembut kearah sang namja cantik.

"Ne, sudah siap kok Yunnie. Umma, appa, Heechul hyung, Joongie berangkat dulu ne" pamit Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi umma, appa, dan hyungnya.

"Ne, hati-hati. Yun, jaga Joongie ne" ucap sang umma

"Ne, ajumma" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada umma Kim

"Annyeong" setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong menarik Yunho keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka.

oOo

At SM Senior High School

"Yunnie, temani Joongie ke perpustakaan ne. Joongie ingin meminjam buku" pinta Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang sekarang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

"Emangnya Joongie mau meminjam buku apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Joongie ingin meminjam buku fisika. Joongie ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Han seosaengnim tadi. Temani Joongie ne" pinta Jaejoong lagi dengan menggunakan puppy eyes-nya yang tak bisa di tolak Yunho

"Ne" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Lumayan juga menemani Jaejoong ke perpustakaan, dia bisa mendapat sedikit contekan dari tugas yang diberi Han seosaengnim tadi.

Jaejoong sangat pintar dan rajin, maka dari itu Yunho sering ke rumahnya untuk sekedar belajar bersama.

oOo

At Library

"Akh, tinggi sekali" seru Jaejoong kesal. Ia berniat mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling atas, tapi karena dia kurang tinggi, ia tak dapat mengambilnya.

"Yang ini Boo?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan buku yang tadi di incar oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mengambilkannya untuk Jaejoong karena tak tega melihat namjachingu-nya melompat-lompat tak jelas hanya untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Ne, gomawo Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho yang membuat dada Yunho bergetar pelan.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah meja baca yang disediakan di perpustakaan dengan buku fisika di tangan kanannya. Ia sempat berhenti berjalan lalu melihat ke arah belakang untuk melihat Yunho yang tidak ikut dengannya untuk duduk.

Jaejoong berjalan kembali kearah Yunho yang diam mematung sambil melihatnya, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan namja tampan itu.

"Yun, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Yunho terus saja diam, sampai tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyubitnya dengan agak keras, barulah dia tersadar.

"Aww, ya! Joongie-ah, kenapa menyubitku?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap bekas cubitan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menatap kearah Yunho.

"Yunnie dari tadi melamun, jadi Joongie cubit saja" kesal Jaejoong lalu makin mempoutkan bibir menggoda-nya.

GLUK

Yunho menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat bibir menggiurkan Jaejoong di depannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik Jaejoong ke sudut rak buku yang sepi dan memenjarakan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan gemas. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya ketika Yunho menggigit permukaan bibirnya.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan kuat dan membuat namja tampan itu tersentak.

"Kenapa Yunnie menggigit bibir Joongie? Yunnie ingin memakan bibir Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho? Ia cengo mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Memakan? Yang benar saja. Ia menggigit bibir Jaejoong untuk mendapat 'akses', bukannya untuk memakannya. Kalau bisa, ia pasti juga ingin sekali memakan bibir Jaejoong. Tapi kalau misalnya bibir Jaejoong ia makan, jadi Jaejoong gak punya bibir lagi dong?

"Aih, kenapa Yunnie diam saja!" teriak Jaejoong kesal yang membuat para pengunjung perpustakaan kesal dan mencari-cari suaranya.

"Ah, mian. Yunnie bukannya ingin memakan bibir Joongie" ucap Yunho setelah sadar dari cengo-nya

"Lalu kenapa menggigit bibir Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Ah, itu… susah menjelaskannya" jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. 'Percuma kalau aku jelaskan, kau tak akan mengerti Boo' batin Yunho miris.

"Huh! Yasudah, kali ini Joongie maafkan. Tapi awas saja kalau Yunnie mau memakan bibir Joongie lagi! Joongie gak akan maafin Yunnie" kesal Jaejoong dengan wajah imut yang lucu membuat Yunho ingin memakan Jaejoong sekarang juga, tapi karena ia masih menyadari kondisi dan situasi, ia mengurungkan niat mesumnya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan pergi dari hadapan Yunho lalu berjalan kembali ke arah meja untuk membahas soal-soal yang di berikan seosaengnim dengan buku fisika yang berada di tangannya. Yunho sendiri memilih menjelajahi perpustakaan dengan santai.

oOo

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho masih tetap berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

Jaejoong masih serius dengan soal-soal, sementara Yunho menunggu Jaejoong dengan tidur di kursi sebelah namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong melihat sekilas kearah Yunho. "Kasian sekali Yunnie, menungguku sampai ketiduran seperti ini" gumamnya lirih

"Yasudah deh. Lanjutkan di rumah saja" ucap Jaejoong pelan lalu membereskan buku yang ada di meja. Setelah selesai, dia beralih menatap Yunho dan ingin membangunkan namjachingu-nya itu.

"Yunnie sangat tampan" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang tenang saat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ah, Yunnie-ah. Ireona, ayo kita pulang" ujar Jaejoong sambil meggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yunho

"Yunnie, ireona" ujar Jaejoong lagi dan menambahkan kekuatan guncangannya ke bahu Yunho

"Eungh" lenguh Yunho yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan lucu lalu menguceknya, dan itu membuatnya sangat cute dimata Jaejoong.

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas pipi Yunho karena gemas melihat keimutan Yunho. Yunho langsung sadar total lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipinya yang tadi di kecup Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang malu karena perbuatannya langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Yunho di sana.

Di dalam perpustakaan, Yunho menyeringai senang. Apakah benar Jaejoong sepolos yang ia pikirkan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ff baru lagi~^^. Yang lama aja masih belum siap :(

Oke, saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review karena ada yang baca aja saya udah senang ^^

Gomawo buat yang udah baca~

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Teet… teetttt…

Suara bel sekolah terdengar di semua telinga para murid SM Senior High School, menandakan bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai atau lebih gampang disebut waktu pulang sekolah. Semua murid ber-yes ria di dalam hati mereka karena lepas dari pelajaran sekolah.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor Yunho, dan akan pulang. Tapi, ketika mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bercanda, tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja cantik yang bernama Tiffany, salah satu fangirl Yunho di sekolah.

"A-ah, Yunho-ah. Apakah kau punya waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu membalas ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Mian, aku tak bisa. Aku akan makan malam dengan Jaejoong, iya kan Joongie?" balas Yunho lalu melihat kearah Jaejoong untuk menjawabnya.

"I-iya" Jaejoong yang tidak tau maksudnya, hanya berkata iya saja.

"K-kalau besok? Atau besoknya lagi?" Tanya Tiffany tak menyerah.

"Mian, untuk kedepannya aku sangat sibuk. Kami duluan ya" jawab Yunho dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lalu pergi dari hadapan Tiffany.

"Huh… selalu saja Jaejoong yang diutamakan! Kenapa Yunho oppa tidak melirikku sama sekali sih? Aku sudah capek-capek dandan pagi-pagi hanya untuknya, tapi dia tetap saja tak tertarik padaku" dengus Tiffany. Ia memutar otaknya agar Yunho tertarik padanya dan mau berpacaran dengannya. Tiffany sudah lama menjadi fan Yunho, kira-kira sudah 2 tahun dia menjadi fangirl Yunho, mulai dari awal mereka masuk sekolah saat SMA hingga sampai kelas 3, sekarang. Tiba-tiba Tiffany mendapat ide yang cemerlang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho. Ia tersenyum gembira lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

oOo

"Yun, hari ini kau menginap di rumahku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan helm yang ada di kepalanya lalu mengembalikannya kepada Yunho.

"Sepertinya tidak Boo. Ada urusan yang perlu kuurus" jawab Yunho.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah polos dan keingintahuannya.

"Besok kau juga akan tau" balas Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang ne. Bye Boo" pamit Yunho lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi dari depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie ada urusan apa ya? Besok? Apa dia akan memberitahuku besok?" gumam Jaejoong dengan polosnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Oh Jaejoong-ah, tak taukah kau kalau besok itu tanggal 26?

oOo

Yunho melajukan motornya menuju toko boneka. Ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk BooJaeJoongie-nya. Kini ia telah sampai di depan toko istana boneka, yang dipenuhi dengan segala macam boneka. Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam toko dan mencari boneka yang akan ia beli.

"Ah! Ini dia!" seru Yunho senang lalu mengambil sebuah boneka Gajah berwarna abu-abu muda. Ukuran bonekanya sedang, tidak terlalu besar.

"Hah… apakah Cuma boneka saja yang aku berikan? Tidak romantis sama sekali" ucap Yunho sambil melihat-lihat boneka yang ada di toko itu.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau aku juga memberikan bunga dan coklat? Jangan-jangan, kalau coklat nanti BooJae jadi gendut lagi" ucap Yunho lagi bermonolog sendiri, mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lain di toko tersebut, tapi Yunho tak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga dan special dinner saja! Ya! Tepat! Kau pintar Jung Yunho!" Yunho tersenyum senang memikirkan hadiahnya untuk Jaejoong. Ia berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar boneka Gajah yang dipilihnya.

'Semoga Joongie sangat suka dengan Gajah manis ini' batin Yunho masih dengan tersenyum.

oOo

Tiffany berjalan santai ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja dari toko bahan kue. Ia berencana untuk membuatkan Yunho Cheese Cake buatannya sendiri. Ia berjalan sambil terus berimajinasi tentang Yunho yang akan menerima kuenya.

Tiffany tersenyum senang lalu mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar akan membuat kue penuh cinta untuk Yunho.

oOo

26 January 2012

Jaejoong berjalan turun tangga untuk sarapan dengan umma dan appanya yang pasti sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Ketika sampai di ruang makan, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Jaejoong bingung kenapa ummanya belum menyiapkan sarapan, dan juga ummanya itu tak ada.

Jaejoong berlari kearah kamar kedua orang tuanya dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

CEKLEK

"Umma! Appa! Kalian dimana?" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ada dimanapun. Ia mulai takut sekarang. Ia takut jika ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumah mereka lalu menyandera kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangis dengan keras sambil memanggil-manggil umma dan appanya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae uri Joongie... saengil chukkae hamnida" tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu 'Happy Birthday' dari arah belakang Jaejoong. Ia dengan cepat melihat kearah belakangnya dan menemukan umma dan appanya yang memakai topi kerucut –topi ulang tahun-. Ummanya memegang sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin yang menyala di atas kue tersebut.

"Saengil chukkae uri Joongie" ucap umma Kim lalu menyodorkan kue itu kehadapan Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Jaejoong meniup lilinnya. Tapi, Jaejoong hanya menatap ummanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Joongie ulang tahun umma?" tanya Jaejoong polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"Aigoo~ ne Baby Joongie. Kau berulang tahun hari ini. Buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya" seru umma Kim gemas terhadap Jaejoong

"Ne. Joongie minta umma dan appa sehat selalu dan Joongie menjadi tambah pintar, lalu juga agar Yunnie tetap sayang sama Joongie" ujar Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup kedua matanya lalu meniup lilin yang berada di hadapannya.

'Anak yang polos~' batin umma dan appa Kim bersamaan. Jaejoong sangat polos, dia mengucapkan permintaannya, bukannya menyimpannya di dalam hati.

"Horeee~ Joongie, ini hadiah dari appa dan umma" ucap appa Kim lalu menyerahkan kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar kepada Jaejoong.

"Wah~ gomawo appa, umma" Jaejoong memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian dan tersenyum haru.

Tinnn... Tinnn...

"Sepertinya Yunho sudah datang Joongie. Mian, umma tidak sempat membuat sarapan" ucap umma Kim sambil meletakkan kue di atas meja makan

"Gwaenchana umma. Joongie bisa sarapan di kantin kok. Oh ya, Joongie mau meletakkan ini dulu di kamar" Jaejoong sedikit berlari kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 untuk meletakkan hadiah pemberian umma dan appanya lalu kembali lagi ke bawah untuk berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma, appa Joongie sekolah dulu ne. Gomawo untuk kejutannya pagi ini" Jaejoong mengecup pipi umma dan appanya lalu berjalan ke luar rumah dan menemui Yunho yang sudah datang menjemputnya.

oOo

"Boo, nanti malam pergi bersamaku ne?" ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berada di koridor sekolah untuk pergi ke kelas mereka.

"Ne. Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang juga menghentikan langkah Yunho secara otomatis, lalu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat" jawab Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Jaejoong, yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mencium namja itu. Huh~ gayanya begitu polos dan terkesan imut.

"Ke suatu tempat? Dima-" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja sambil memegang kotak kue di kedua tangannya.

"Yunho-ah, ini kue buatanku. Untukmu" yeoja itu menyodorkan kotak kue yang ia bawa kepada Yunho lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kue? Aku tak suka makanan manis. Kau berikan saja kepada Jaejoong, dia berulang tahun hari ini" balas Yunho datar. Tiffany –yeoja itu- menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Daripada untuknya, lebih baik aku makan saja kue ini. Tapi... aku harus berkesan baik kepada namja innocent itu!' batin Tiffany kesal. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan menyodorkan kotak kue itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Untukmu. Saengil chukkae hamnida" ucap Tiffany singkat. Jaejoong mengambil kotak kue itu dengan senang hati. Ia sangat menyukai makanan manis, termasuk kue.

"Ne, gomawo Fany" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Tiffany, sedangkan Tiffany hanya mendengus kesal di dalam hati.

"Ne. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah" Tiffany pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sebelumnya tadi ia sempat mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Yunho yang membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Coba saja kalau Jaejoong yang melakukannya, pasti ia akan membalas kedipan itu.

"Ayo Joongie kita ke kelas" ucap Yunho. Merekapun melanjutkan langkah mereka ke arah kelas yang sempat terhenti tadi.

oOo

At Night

"Yunnie~ kau akan membawaku kemana eoh?" tanya Jaejoong berulang kali tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Yunho. Yunho selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat 'Nanti kau juga akan tahu'.

Jaejoong kini sedang dituntun Yunho kearah sebuah taman yang sudah di desainnya secara rupa agar terkesan romantis. Mata Jaejoong tertutupi oleh kain hitam yang agak tebal agar Jaejoong tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Nah... sudah sampai. Duduklah" Yunho mendorong bahu Jaejoong agar terduduk di kursi.

Yunho secara perlahan membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata indah Jaejoong. Tepat saat Yunho berhasil melepaskan kain itu dan Jaejoong membuka mata indahnya, terdengar alunan musik merdu dan romantis. Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Yunnie... Bagaimana bisa kau membuat ini semua untukku" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho tersenyum dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berdansa.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu bahagia, Boo. Apapun itu" gombal Yunho dan mulai mengajak Jaejoong berdansa.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pandai dalam berdansa, jadi ia hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan dan kaki Yunho. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Dari pagi ia terus saja mendapatkan kejutan. Mulai dari umma dan appanya, lalu teman-teman sekelasnya, lalu sahabatnya, dan yang terakhir adalah kejutan dari Yunho untuknya malam ini.

"Jae… saengil chukka hamnida" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka.

"Gomawo Yun" Jaejoong balas dengan tersenyum senang

"Kuharap, seiring bertambahnya usiamu, kadar kepolosanmu akan berkurang" ucap Yunho

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" balas Yunho lalu tersenyum manis.

'Semoga saja kadar kepolosanmu berkurang' batin Yunho berharap.

"Oh ya, sebentar" Yunho menghentikan dansa mereka dan berjalan kearah kursi dan meja yang satu-satunya berada di taman itu. Yunho mengambil boneka Gajah dan bunga yang berada di kursi lalu kembali ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ini untukmu" ujar Yunho menyodorkan boneka Gajah dan bunga di hadapan Jaejoong

"Uwaaa… Gajahhh" Jaejoong langsung histeris dan memeluk boneka Gajah itu dengan gemas.

'Aku juga mau dipeluk seperti itu dengan Jaejoongie' batin Yunho iri terhadap boneka Gajah itu. Kalau bisa, ia mau menukarkan posisinya yang sekarang dengan boneka itu.

"O ya… bunganya… jeongmal gomawo Yunnie~" Jaejoong berucap dengan nada imut, membuat jantung Yunho berdebar-debar tak karuan. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan membuat Yunho bersyukur karena bisa dipeluk juga oleh Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yunho.

"Ne… ayo kita makan, Boo" ujar Yunho dan diangguki semangat oleh Jaejoong.

oOo

"Mwo? Ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran? Pantas saja mereka sangat dekat sekali" teriak Tiffany tak percaya. Ia mendapat kabar dari sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong pacaran.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak memberitahu siapapun tentang hubungan mereka, terkecuali umma dan appa Kim dan Jung.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Bagaimana mungkin selama ini mereka berpacaran dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya? Ck, benar-benar!"

"Hhh… pokoknya aku harus tetap membuat Yunho menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Ck… apa yang harus kulakukan ya untuk mendapatkan Yunho?" seorang yeoja tengah berfikir memikirkan rencana untuk merebut Yunho dari Jaejoong, yeoja itu adalah Tiffany.

"Hhh… satu sekolah belum ada yang tau hubungan mereka selama ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah tau" ucap Tiffany sambil mondar-mandir

"Aha! Itu yang akan kumanfaatkan! Karena banyak yang belum tau, aku berdekatan saja dengan Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho cemburu. Karena Yunho cemburu, ia pasti akan memutuskan Jaejoong!" seru gadis itu dengan senang.

"Ah, that's brilliant idea!"

oOo

At SM Senior High School

Jaejoong dan Yunho lagi makan siang di kantin sekolah mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena pembicaraan mereka.

Tiffany mengintip dari balik tembok kantin kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hatinya kesal sekarang. Ia juga mau sedekat itu dengan Yunho. Selama ini Yunho selalu saja bersikap datar padanya.

Tiffany berjalan mendekati meja yang dihuni oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil memasang senyum manis yang palsu.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah" Tiffany menyapa Yunho dan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Tiffany. Pertanyaan Tiffany tadi membuat Yunho melirik tak suka kearah gadis itu. 'mengganngu saja' batin Yunho kesal.

"Silahkan Fany" sambut Jaejoong, memperbolehkan Tiffany bergabung dengan mereka. Di dalam hatinya, Tiffany sangat senang karena rencananya untuk mendekati Jaejoong sepertinya akan berjalan dengan mulus.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan hal apa?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian, seolah ingin tau.

"Tidak membicarakan apa-apa" balas Yunho dingin. Ia merasa tak suka kalau gadis itu ada diantaranya dan Jaejoong.

'Dingin sekali…' batin Tiffany merasa kesal dengan sikap Yunho.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong-ah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, karena semalamkan ulang tahunmu" ucap Tiffany lalu tersenyum

"Benarkah? Mana mana?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias

"Yahh~ sayangnya hadiahnya masih di dalam tasku. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku memberikannya? Nanti aku akan menunggumu di ruang audiotorium" balas Tiffany

"Ne. aku nanti akan kesana" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

Yunho yang hanya menjadi pendengar, mendengus kesal. Berani-beraninya yeoja itu membuat janji dengan Joongie-nya. Kalau saja mereka bukan sedang berada di kantin sekarang, Yunho pasti sudah membentak Tiffany karena mencoba mendekati Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi ke kelas dulu, annyeong Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah" ucap Tiffany dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya dan menyeringai.

"Ternyata gampang sekali di dekati" gumamnya pelan masih menyeringai.

Setelah kepergian Tiffany, Yunho menatap tak percaya kearah Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong mau-mau saja sih?

"Boo, kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Yunho kesal

"Memangnya kenapa? Diakan ingin memberiku hadiah" jawab Jaejoong polos. Yunho menepuk jidatnya melihat kepolosan namjachingu-nya itu.

"Tapi, aku merasa dia akan berniat lain kepadamu" ujar Yunho lalu memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. Siswa-siswi lain yang melihat adegan Yunho yang memegang pundak Jaejoong, hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Berniat lain? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan, membuat Yunho gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku nanti akan menemanimu ke audiotorium" ucap Yunho akhirnya lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Aww~ appo~" Jaejoong meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang pasti memerah karena dicubit dengan kejam oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha… salah sendiri, kenapa kau membuat ekspresi yang sangat cute" balas Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena ulahnya.

Tettttt…. Tetttt…

Bel selesainya istirahatpun berbunyi. Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri dari duduk mereka lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin dan kembali ke kelas mereka lagi.

oOo

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka untuk menuju ke ruang audiotorium. Yunho tak rela kalau Joongie-nya berduaan dengan namja atau yeoja lain selain dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang guru yang berjalan kearah mereka dan memanggil Yunho untuk mengantarkan buku-buku yang berada di tangan guru itu ke ruang perpustakaan. Dengan terpaksa Yunho mengantarkan buku-buku itu, dan akhirnya hanya Jaejoong sendiri yang ke ruang audiotorium.

CEKLEK

"Aa.. Jaejoong-ah kau sudah datang ternyata" Tiffany mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang berada di pintu masuk ruang audiotorium.

"Ne, hadiahnya mana?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Tiffany membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ini" Tiffany menyerahkan sebuah kado yang berukuran sedang.

"Wah… gomawo" ucap Jaejoong senang lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kado tersebut.

"Kuharap kau suka" ujar Tiffany sambil tersenyum yang tentu saja palsu.

"Ne, aku pasti akan menyukainya" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kembali kepada Tiffany

"Jaejoong-ah, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Tiffany ragu

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong tanpa rasa sungkan. Tiffany langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan kembali menyeringai.

'Huh~ kau mudah sekali ditipu!' senang Tiffany dalam hati. Ia sengaja meminta peluk kepada Jaejoong, karena ia tahu kalau Yunho akan menyusul Jaejoong kesini.

oOo

Yunho keluar dari perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan buku-buku yang disuruh oleh seosaengnim. Ia berlari kecil kearah ruang audiotorium. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak.

Kini Yunho telah sampai di depan ruang audiotorium. Ia sedikit mengintip dari luar jendela kaca. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jaejoong dan Tiffany berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia mengumpat pelan lalu berlari pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Inilah yang tak ia suka dari Jaejoong yang terlalu polos. Jaejoong-nya itu pasti menyetujui saja apa yang akan orang lain lakukan padanya. Seperti tadi, pasti Tiffany yang meminta agar Jaejoong memeluknya.

'Dasar yeoja sialan!' umpat Yunho dalam hati. Ia berlari ke parkiran. Ia lupa dengan Jaejoong, karena rasa sakit dihatinya. Padahal, setiap hari mereka selalu pulang bersama. Jadi, Jaejoong bagaimana?

oOo

Jaejoong masih setia menunggu Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Sudah 1 jam lebih ia menunggu Yunho, tapi Yunho tak datang-datang untuk menjemputnya pulang ke rumah. Ia sebenarnya sudah melihat kalau motor Yunho tak ada lagi di parkiran. Iapun berfikir, apa Yunho meninggalkannya dan pulang sendirian? Tapi Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Yunho pulang sendian tanpanya, mereka sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemeja seragamnya lalu mendial nomor Yunho, tapi yang ia dengar hanya suara operator.

Tes.. Tes..

Dua titik air hujan jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Mendung.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Air hujan semakin turun banyak dan akhirnya hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Jaejoong buru-buru ke halte bis yang berada di dekat sekolahnya untuk berteduh. Ia kedinginan sekarang karena seragam sekolahnya hampir basah kuyup karena terkena air hujan sewaktu ia berlari ke halte tadi.

Ia mulai menangis karena Yunho tak kunjung datang untuk menjemputnya. Apa dia pulang naik bis saja? Kalau ia pulang naik bis, ketika Yunho sudah datang untuk menjemputnya, Yunho pasti akan sangat khawatir karena tidak menemukan dirinya dimanapun.

Jaejoong menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya basah dan seragamnya hampir basah kuyup, jelas saja ia sangat kedinginan. Bibir dan wajahnya sedikit pucat karena menahan rasa dingin. Ia menggigil sambil terus bergumam nama 'Yunho'.

oOo

Yunho berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mengingat Jaejoong. Ia baru sadar kalau tadi ia meninggalkan Jaejoong disekolah. Ia merasa tak enak hati dengan namjachingu-nya itu. Yunho mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas kesal karena panggilannya tak diangkat oleh Jaejoong. Ia mencoba menghubungi telefon rumah Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseo" ucap umma Kim diseberang sana

"Annyeong ajumma. Apakah Joongie ada?" Tanya Yunho to the point

"Joongie? Ia belum pulang dari tadi. Ajumma kira, ia bersamamu Yun" jawab umma Kim

"Mwo? Joongie belum pulang?" kaget Yunho yang langsung terduduk diranjangnya

"Ne" ucap umma Kim lagi

"Eumm… baiklah ajumma, aku tutup ne. annyeong" ucap Yunho lalu memutuskan panggilannya dan mengambil jaketnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Ia merasakan perasaanya tak enak sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja di sekolah.

Yunho menaiki motornya dan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan ummanya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya untuk menanyakan kalau ia akan pergi kemana.

oOo

Yunho telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka yang sudah terkunci. Jelas saja sudah di kunci, karena ini sudah malam.

Yunho berkeliling tempat-tempat di dekat sekolah dengan motornya untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Aigoo Joongie… kau dimana chagi? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" gumam Yunho

Saat ia berada di jarak 4 meter dengan halte bis, ia melihat siluet sosok seseorang yang tengah terduduk. Yunho mendekati halte bis untuk melihat sosok itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia waktu mengetahui kalau sosok itu adalah Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga… Boo… bangun. Ck, badannya panas sekali!" ucap Yunho khawatir sambil menggendong tubuh Jaejoong kearah motornya dan tak lupa ia juga mengambil tas sekolah Jaejoong.

"Bertahanlah Boo" ujar Yunho sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melajukannya kearah rumah Jaejoong.

oOo

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong dengan tidak sabaran.

CEKLEK

"Joongie" kaget umma Kim saat melihat Jaejoong digendong oleh Yunho di punggungnya.

Yunho tak menjawab umma Kim, melainkan membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan umma Kim mengikuti di belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi Yun?" Tanya umma Kim kepada Yunho yang tengah membaringkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Jaejoong di ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan ajumma. Saat ini Joongie sedang demam dan badannya panas sekali" ucap Yunho cepat sambil membuka kancing kemeja seragam Jaejoong. Umma Kim membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa Yunho!" teriak umma Kim

"Aishh, ajumma. Tentu saja aku akan mengganti pakaiannya. Pakaiannya lembab dan akan membuat badannya semakin panas" balas Yunho mendelikkan matanya kepada umma Kim. Pasti umma Kim berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Yunho yang membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

"Ajumma, bisa ambilkan air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Joongie?" Tanya Yunho sambil melihat sekilas kearah umma Kim dan umma Kim hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya lalu pergi keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"Aigoo~ Boo… maafkan aku aku ne karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian di sekolah. Maafkan aku" sesal Yunho. Ia terus saja membuka seragam Jaejoong dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa. Sebenarnya, ia juga sempat menahan nafas tadi ketika melihat tubuh indah Jaejoong yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya tapi ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kini, ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaian Jaejoong dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ini Yunho-ah" ucap umma Kim lalu menyerahkan sebaskom air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Jaejoong. Yunhopun mengambilnya dan mulai mengompres Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yunho-ah?" Tanya umma Kim sambil melihat kearah putranya yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku.. aku tadi pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya di sekolah. Pasti dia menungguku untuk menjemputnya sampai ia kehujanan" jelas Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pucat jaejoong.

"Ck,,, kenapa bisa kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya umma Kim kesal

"Tadi… dia berpelukan bersama seorang yeoja di ruang audiotorium dan itu sangat membuatku kesal ajumma. Makanya aku tak terpikirkan Jaejoong lagi" jawab Yunho lalu menundukkan wajahnya

"Berpelukan? Huh~ pasti wanita itu genit sekali" kesal umma Kim

"Nde, dia sangat genit. Tapi Jaejoong yang terlalu polos juga mau-mau saja dipeluk olehnya" ucap Yunho sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya kesal kembali

"Hhh… sebenarnya salahku dan Hankyung juga karena selalu menjaganya dari dunia luar, sehingga dia terlalu polos seperti tu" ujar umma Kim pelan

"Tapi, aku akan membuat Jaejoong tidak terlalu polos lagi" lanjut umma Kim dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho gembira. Joongie-nya tidak akan sepolos sebelum-sebelumnya berarti. Yunho terkekeh pelan setelah membayangkan Jaejoongie-nya yang sudah tidak terlalu polos dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Ne" ucap umma Kim singkat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong untuk membuatkan bubur untuk anaknya ketika sudah sadar nanti, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di kamar Jaejoong.

"Haah… mianhae Boo… aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi di sekolah" gumam Yunho lalu membelai pipi halus Jaejoong yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Saranghae" ucap Yunho dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Ia ingin menginap saja malam ini di rumah Jaejoong untuk menjaganya dan merawatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebenarnya ia juga yang salah karena meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Sampai akhirnya, ia terlelap dan menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bingung mau ngetik apa =='

Mian, gak bisa bales review tapi semuanya udah saya baca kok^^

Gomawo yang udah ngebaca fanfic gaje ini, saya gak minta terlalu banyak review karena kalau ada yang baca aja saya udah senang^^

Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Sinar matahari pagi begitu menyengat dan terasa panas walaupun hari masih pagi. Sinar matahari itupun menembus ventilasi jendela kamar seorang namja yang terbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata besarnya yang indah. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing lalu melihat ke sekitar kamarnya.

"Yunnie?" tanyanya bingung yang mendapati kekasihnya sedang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia melihat wajah Yunho dengan intens.

"Yunnie sangat tampan, tapi terlalu mesum" ujarnya pelan

"Eummhhh" Yunho melenguh lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah sehat Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku saat tidur.

"Eung" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam.

"Kenapa Yunnie tak menjemput Joongie? Joongie sampai kehujanan tau gara-gara menunggu Yunnie" kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah yah! Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu!" ucap Yunho

"Huh... sudah jawab saja pertanyaan Joongie tadi!" Jaejoong tak mendengarkan Yunho dan malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat bibir menggoda Jaejoong.

"Eungg.. itu... itu karena kau bersama Tiffany semalam!" balas Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Diakan hanya memberi Joongie sebuah hadiah" ucap Jaejoong tak terima

"Kalian berpelukan!" ujar Yunho kesal lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya

"Yunnie melihatnya?"

"Ne, dan itu membuatku sangat sakit"

"Mwo? Sakit? Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho

"Disini" tunjuk Yunho kearah dadanya

"Disini? Mianhae... bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?"

"Kau mau tau cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum jail

"Ne... cepat kasi tau, biar Joongie sembuhkan" ucap Jaejoong

"Kau benaran mau tau?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Ne!"

"Begini caranya..." Yunho menarik telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya ke atas dadanya, lalu tangan kanan Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Begini... eluslah seperti ini" ucap Yunho masih memegang telapak tangan Jaejoong yang mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya terhenti karena teriakan umma Kim yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Joongie! Yunho-ah! Ayo bangun! Dan turunlah untuk sarapan!" teriak umma Kim

"Ne umma" balas Jaejoong dengan agak berteriak lalu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dada Yunho.

"Yunnie, ayo kita kebawah. Umma pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ajak Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

oOo

"Joongie, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya appa Kim setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan

"Sudah baikan appa" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum simpul kepada appanya

"Ah. Karena ini weekend, umma mau mengajak Joongie pergi" ucap umma Kim

"Mau kemana umma?" tanya Jaejoong lalu melihat kearah ummanya

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" balas umma Kim singkat dan melirik kearah Yunho lalu menyeringai. Yunho yang tak mengerti, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena melihat seringaian umma Kim yang mengerikan.

oOo

"Umma... sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, karena mereka sudah berkeliling-keliling dari tadi.

"Kita akan membeli kaset" jawab umma Kim tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

"Nah... kita sudah sampai" ucap umma Kim senang lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam toko kaset yang lumayan besar.

"Annyeong Hyukkie-ah" sapa umma Kim kepada seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko kaset tersebut.

"Ah, Chullie hyung!" balas seseorang yang bernama Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk itu.

"Apakah kau punya kaset yang terbaru?" tanya umma Kim langsung

"Punya! Kau mau yang dari negara mana? Amerika? Jepang? Atau... Korea?" tanya Eunhyuk balik

"Yang paling 'hot' pokoknya" jawab umma Kim cepat sambil tersenyum aneh. Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban ummanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Yang paling hot? Apa maksudnya?.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar" balas Eunhyuk lalu pergi dari hadapan umma Kim.

"Nah Joongie.. setelah ini kita akan pulang dan kita akan menonton dirumah" ucap umma Kim menyeringai

"Menonton apa umma?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Menonton yadong" bisik umma Kim

"Yadong? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi tak mengerti

"Sudahlah, nanti kau pasti akan tau setelah menontonnya" ucap umma Kim. Eunhyuk datang kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan plastik hitam di tangannya.

"Ini. Ku beri kau yang dari Jepang dan tentunya yang paling 'hot'" kata Eunhyuk dan menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepadanya.

"Gomawo Hyukkie... ini aku ngutang dulu ya~ bye~" setelah mengatakan itu umma Kim langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong legi untuk pulang kerumah mereka, dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menggerutu.

oOo

"Ayo kita tonton Joongie. Umma sudah tidak sabar" ucap umma Kim heboh setelah mereka sampai dirumah.

"Menonton dimana umma?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aha! Dikamar umma dan appa saja. Kajja" seru umma Kim dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

Umma Kim langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menghidupkan DVD player lalu TV. Ia memasukkan kaset yang tadi diutangnya dari Eunhyuk. Setelah kaset tadi dimasukkan ke DVD player, muncullah gambar seorang pria dan wanita di dalam satu kamar yang tengah saling menatap. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan isi dari kaset itu. Sementara umma Kim sendiri, menatap kearah layar TV dengan serius.

"Eummhh... eummhhh... eummhhhh" sepasang manusia yang ada di TV itu berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan bergairah*=='*. Jaejoong melirik sebentar kearah ummanya yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri lalu kembali menatap layar TV.

"Ahh.." si wanita mendesah karena dadanya yang diremas oleh sang pria. Jaejoong hanya terus menatap bingung kearah layar TV sambil sesekali melirik kearah ummanya.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi dalam adegan di layar TV itu adalah membuka baju.

"Aihhh... kenapa mereka membuka baju mereka? Apa mereka mau masuk angin?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Selanjutnya terdengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut si wanita dan pria dan Jaejoong hanya bisa bengong menatap kearah TV karena tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia mulai bosan sekarang. Jaejoong menguap pelan lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan melihat kearah ummanya. Ummanya itu terlihat serius sekali menontonnya, padalah film itu sangat membosankan.

"Umma~ Joongie mengantuk" rengek Jaejoong kepada ummanya.

"Aishhh... bisa tidak kau nikamti saja filmnya. Umma lagi serius nih" gerutu umma Kim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mendial nomor Yunho.

"Yeoboseo" ucap Yunho diseberang sana

"Yunnie~ Joongie bosan~" ujar Jaejoong manja

"Bosan? Kenapa bosan Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan suara lembut

"Umma terus saja menonton tanpa memikirkan Joongie yang bosan" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara imut

"Memangnya umma menonton apa heum?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Umma bilang itu film yadong. Joongie tidak tau maksudnya apa~" jawab Jaejoong lagi

"Film yadong? Kenapa kau bosan Boo? Kan seru menontonnya" ucap Yunho yang diseberang sana sudah menyeringai

"Hah... apanya yang seru! Dari tadi hanya ada seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang tidur-tiduran tidak jelas di kasur tanpa menggunakan baju... apa mereka mau masuk angin!" balas Jaejoong kesal

"Mereka mau membuat anak Boo"

"Anak? Kalau membuat anak kenapa harus membuka baju segala"

"Ck, ya memang begitu kalau mau membuat anak... ah, sudahlah. Aku tutup ne~ bye~" ucap Yunho lalu memutuskan panggilan Jaejoong. Ia merasakan 'sesuatu' tengah menegang sekarang. Ia menghela nafas pelas. Kenapa ia bisa tegang hanya karena mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi yang mengatakan 'tanpa menggunakan baju'?

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya kesal. Ternyata Yunho sama saja, tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"AAAAHHHHHH" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terkaget setelah mendengar suara itu dari TV.

"Umma, mereka kenapa? Kok berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Mereka mencapai klimaks" jawab umma Kim singkat

"Klimaks? Apa lagi itu" gumam Jaejoong

"Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga" umma Kim menghela nafas setelah film tersebut sudah selesai.

"Sudah selesai ya? Wah~ Joongie mau ke kamar ah~" ucap Jaejoong senang dan ingin keluar dari kamar umma dan appanya tapi di tidak jadi karena ummanya memanggilnya.

"Joongie" panggil umma Kim

"Ne umma?" sahut Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah umma Kim

"Kau sudah mengertikan dengan film itu?" tanya umma Kim

"E.. a.. i-iya, sudah kok umma" bohong Jaejoong

"Baguslah. Kau pasti tak akan se-innocent lagi seperti sebelumnya" ucap umma Kim

"A.. iya" balas Jaejoong cepat lalu segera keluar dari kamar ummanya.

"Huh... Joongie sama sekali tak mengerti dengan film itu. Film yang aneh" ujar Jaejoong pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaa... malu banget ngetik beginian .*nyemplung bak*

Happy TVXQ Day~^^

Semoga TVXQ kembali ber5 dan Yunppa gak tidur sendiri lagi XD

Gomawo~

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

At SM Senior High School

"Nah, anak-anak semua. Besok kita akan berkemah selama 3 hari 2 malam. Program ini wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa/siswi kelas 3 di sekolah ini. Jika ada yang tidak bisa ikut, buatlah surat dan di tanda tangani oleh orang tua kalian. Ada yang mau bertanya?" Han seosaengnim berdiri di depan kelas dan memberitahu bahwa besok ada program berkemah dari sekolah yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa/siswi.

"Saya sam" seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, apa yang mau kau tanyakan Shindong?" Tanya Han seosaengnim.

"Dimana kita akan berkemah?" Tanya murid tadi yang bernama Shindong.

"Ah, pertanyaan bagus! Saya belum tau pasti tempatnya dimana, tapi kita akan memasuki daerah hutan" jawab Han seosaengnim dan melihat kesekeliling kelas.

"Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" Tanya Han seosaengnim lagi.

"Ani sam" jawab murid dikelas itu dengan serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena kita akan pergi besok, kalian boleh pulang sekarang untuk mempacking barang-barang kalian. Dan ingat! Jangan bawa terlalu banyak barang! Karena kalau nanti hilang, para seosengnim yang lain tidak akan menjaminnya. Arasseo?" jelas Han seosaengnim.

"Nde~" jawab mereka lagi dengan serempak. Han seosaengnim langsung beranjak dari kelas itu. Kelas itu adalah kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Setelah seosaengnim pergi, kelas menjadi ricuh karena membicarakan tentang perkemahan besok. Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang sepertinya melamun sendiri.

"Joongie, apa kau akan mengikuti perkemahan?" Tanya Yunho dan mengambil kursi murid lain untuk duduk di samping meja Jaejoong.

"Molla. Umma pasti tidak akan memberiku izin" ujar Jaejoong lesu dengan wajah tak bersemangat. Dia tidak pernah di berikan izin oleh ummanya untuk pergi mengikuti program apapun dari sekolah, walaupun appanya sudah mengizinkan, tapi ummanya itu tak akan memberinya izin dan itu tak terbantahkan.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta izin kepada ajumma agar kau bisa pergi bersamaku untuk berkemah besok" ucap Yunho tersenyum. Tapi Jaejoong tetap saja tak memperlihatkan wajah bersemangat.

"Percuma Yunnie~… umma tidak akan memberikanku izin" ujar Jaejoong lagi lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membujuk ajumma" balas Yunho dan tidak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas pelan lalu berbicara kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain.

oOo

"Aku mohon ajumma… berikan Jaejoong izin untuk berkemah besok" ucap Yunho memohon sambil berlutut di depan umma Kim.

"Tidak Yunho! Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Joongie-ku!" balas umma Kim tegas dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku mohon ajumma… ini adalah tahun terakhir kami di sekolah. Kami harus membuat kenangan dengan teman-teman kami yang lain ajumma. Aku mohon~ jebal~" pinta Yunho lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Yunnie, tidak usah seperti ini. Ayo bangkit" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mencoba untuk menyuruh Yunho bangkit dari berlututnya kepada umma Kim.

"Tidak Boo. Aku ingin mendapatkan izin dari ajumma agar kau ikut berkemah besok bersamaku" ucap Yunho.

"Tapi tidak usah sampai berlutut seperti ini Yunnie… keputusan umma sudah mutlak" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk bangkit tapi Yunho tetap bersikeras untuk tetap berlutut kembali.

"Hah~ kau akan ikut besok ke perkemahan itu?" Tanya umma Kim pada Yunho.

"Ne ajumma" balas Yunho sambil melihat kepada umma Kim dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau janji akan menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoongie selama berada di sana?" Tanya umma Kim lagi.

"Ne ajumma" jawab Yunho mantap.

"Ah… baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu tadi Yunho-ah! Aku memberikan izin kepada Joongie untuk berkemah besok" ucap umma Kim akhirnya dan membuat Yunho memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gamsahamnida ajumma. Ajumma memang yang terbaik" ucap Yunho senang masih terus memeluk umma Kim.

"Yah! Aku tak bisa bernapas! Sesak tau" kesal umma Kim dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kepada umma Kim dan hanya menyengir.

"Cepat sana packing barang-barangmu Joongie" suruh umma Kim kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok di sekolah Boo. Aku akan pulang dulu. Aku juga mau mempacking barang-barangku" ucap Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya, membuat Jaejoong memerah. Setelah mencium pipi Jaejoong, Yunho membungkuk kepada umma Kim dan berjalan keluar rumah keluarga Kim untuk pulang dan mempacking barang-barangnya untuk besok.

oOo

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Choi seosaengnim sambil melihat kearah murid-murid kelas 3 SM Senior High School yang berkumpul di hadapannya.

"Nde~" jawab semua murid.

"Ok. Kalian masuklah kedalam bis dan bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Karena bis-nya Cuma ada 8, jadi satu tempat akan ditempati oleh tiga orang" jelas Choi seosaengnim dengan memakai toa.

"Nde~" jawab semua murid lagi.

"Baiklah. Masuk ke dalam bis dan bawa barang kalian masing-masing" ucap Choi seosaengnim lagi dan langsung saja semua murid berlomba untuk masuk ke dalam bis dan mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Joongie! Joongie!" Yunho berteriak memanggil Jaejoong yang tampak sedang bingung mencari tempat duduk. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan berjalan kearah Yunho.

"Kita duduk disini ne" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Jaejoong duduk di dekat jendela, sementara Yunho disampingnya. Dan tak disangka-sangka, yeoja yang sudah membuat Yunho kesal sampai membuat Jaejoong demam tempo hari mendekati kursi YunJae.

"Jaejoong oppa. Karena tempatnya sudah terisi semua, jadi… bolehkah aku duduk disini bersama kalian?" Tanya Tiffany. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sebentar sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

Tiffany tersenyum senang lalu meletakkan tas bawaannya di tempatpenyimpanan barang bawaan dan akhirnya duduk di pinggir, di samping Yunho.

Yunho memandang tak suka kearah Tiffany. Apanya yang sudah terisi semua? Tempat Jessica dan Sunny saja masih bisa ditempati oleh satu orang lagi. Yunho mendelikkan matanya sebal. Kenapa yeoja itu selalu mengganggu momentnya bersama Jaejoong eoh?.

"Baiklah… perjalanan akan kita mulai dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama. Jadi kalian boleh memakan snack yang kalian bawa masing-masing atau tidur" ucap Choi seosaenim dari depan bis.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya lalu menguap pelan. Ia memasang headset ke telinga kirinya dan memakaikan satunya lagi ke telinga kanan Yunho lalu memutar lagu dari MP3nya. Tiffany yang melihat itu, mendengus sebal.

"Tidurlah Joongie. Kita pasti akan lama lagi sampainya" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong dan menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di pudak kanannya. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Yunho-ah, kau mau snack?" Tawar Tiffany, mencoba untuk mengambil perhatian Yunho. Yunho melirik sebentar kearah Tiffany dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Tiffany merengut. 'Kenapa susah sekali sih mengambil perhatian Yunho?' teriaknya dalam hati.

Yunho menguap pelan dan merasakan matanya memberat karena ia tadi malam baru tidur jam setengah dua belas, jadi ia merasa sangat mengantuk saat ini. Yunho menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk ikut tidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas kepala Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunhopun tertidur, tak megetahui Tiffany yang menggertakkan giginya marah.

oOo

3 Hours Later

"Yak, anak-anak bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Choi seosaengnim untuk membangunkan para murid yang tertidur lelap.

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Choi seosaengnim, merasa terganggu dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Tiffany sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya dan dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Yunho melihat kepada Jaejoong yang masih tertidur sangat nyenyak, lalu mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Jae, kita sudah sampai. Ireona chagi" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa geli karena terpaan nafas halus Yunho berada di telinga, perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sudah sampai Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ne~ ayo kita keluar. Semuanya sudah keluar dari tadi" ucap Yunho lembut dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari bis.

Terdengar suara-suara bising dari murid yang terus saja bercerita kepada teman mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong mencoba mencari teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Dan gotcha! Yunho menemukannya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi.

"Yah, Yunho! Jaejoong! Kenapa kalian lama sekali turun dari bis eoh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku membangunkan Jaejoong dulu yang tertidur" jawab Yunho.

"Ok, anak-anak semua. Berjalanlah mengikuti Kim seosaengnim" perintah Choi seosaengnim lagi masih dengan toa yang dipegangnya.

Seluruh murid berjalan mengikuti Kim seosaengnim yang berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka harus sedikit berhati-hati untuk mengambil langkah, karena banyak sekali akar-akar dan ranting pohon di sekitar mereka.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tak tersandung. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, datang yeoja lampir di bis tadi dan menggaet lengan kanan Jaejoong. Yunho mendeath glare Tiffany, tapi yeoja itu seakan-akan pura-pura tidak tau. Dan akhirnya Yunho memilih mengalah.

Di perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan kaki, Yunho dan Jaejoong terus saja mengobrol dan tidak mempedulikan Tiffany. Tiffany cemberut, membuat dagunya berkerut dengan jeleknya*mianhae sone =A=, aku juga sone lho, tp ini hanya fanfic. Sekali lagi mianhae*.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan dengan santainya, Tiffany tiba-tiba tersandung akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah dan otomatis Jaejoong juga ikut terjatuh karena Tiffany menarik lengannya.

"Ahhh" Tiffany merasakan sikunya perih, dan benar saja, sikunya berdarah. Jessica menghampiri Tiffany dan mengguyur siku Tiffany yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah itu dengan air putih untuk menghilangkan darahnya.

"Awww~" Teriak Jaejoong. Ia merasakan kalau kakinya terkilir. Yunho dengan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Gwaenchana Boo? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Yunho melihat kearah Tiffany lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yah! Kau! Beraninya kau membuat Jaejoong terluka! Kau membuat masalah denganku!" teriak Yunho marah. Tiffany hanya menundukkan wajahnya takut.

"Gara-gara kau, kaki Jaejoong jadi terkilir! Seharusnya aku juga melakukan itu kepadamu!" teriak Yunho lagi. Semua murid dan seosaengnim menghentikan jalan mereka dan melihat kepada Yunho.

"Ya, sudahlah Yunho. Mungkin Tiffany tidak sengaja" ucap Park seosaengnim mencoba meredakan amarah Yunho.

"Cih!" Yunho mendecih lalu kembali ke hadapan Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Yunho menggendongnya dan dia juga malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu di depan para murid lainnya.

"Mianhae Joongie. Aku tidak bisa melindungi dan menjagamu tadi. Ini semua karena yeoja sialan itu!" ucap Yunho pelan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tak apa Yun. Mungkin Fany hanya reflek menarikku tadi" balas Jaejoong masih tersenyum.

"Huh… reflek? Kurasa dia sengaja! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kekhawatiran.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong.

Semua murid memandang kearah Yunho dengan tidak percaya. Yunho memarahi Tiffany hanya karena Jaejoong?. Rata-rata para murid yeoja di sana mulai cekikikan karena memikirkan hal yang sama. Sementara rata-rata para murid namja disana iri melihat Yunho yang menggendong Jaejoong dengan romantis.

Kim seosaengnim melanjutkan jalannya dan akhirnya semua murid mengikuti Kim seosaengnim dan merekapun memulai untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Jessica mencoba menghibur Tiffany yang menangis karena di marahi oleh Yunho tadi.

"Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong! Karena kau, Yunho jadi memarahiku dan membuatku malu! Kau akan merasakannya juga!" desis Tiffany dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah dan berapi-api.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thank's buat NaraYuuki yang udah ngoreksi di chap 3^^. Sebenarnya, saya lebih mengetik 'berfikir' dari pada 'berpikir', tapi gak apa-apalah^^ thak's ya chingu ;D.

Curcol dikit boleh gak ya?

Huwaaaa... saya seneng banget karena appa dan Changminnie nulis surat buat para Cassie ,... Tapi, tulisan appa agak sulit di baca karena pada nyambung-nyambung hangulnya -_-.

Gomawo buat yang udah review^^

Annyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Saat ini para murid kelas 3 SM Senior High School sedang bernyanyi bersama di depan api unggun, mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri dari kedinginan. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebelahan, sementara Tiffany duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Tiffany mencoba mengambil perhatian Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, apakah udaranya dingin?" Tanya Tiffany

"Eum… lumayan" jawab Jaejoong sambil melihat kepada Tiffany

"Kau kedinginan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho perhatian.

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Yunho dengan cepat melepaskan jaketnya lalu menutupi tubuh bagian depan Jaejoong dengan jaketnya.

"Tak usah Yun.. nanti kau kedinginan" tolak Jaejoong halus tapi Yunho tak mendengarkannya.

"Taka pa. aku sudah berjanji kepada ajumma untuk menjaga dan melindungimu" ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum.

Tiffany merasa jengkel dengan kemesraan yang tak sengaja diumbar oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia mencibir lalu membuka jaketnya.

"Pakai punyaku saja Jaejoong-ah" tawar Tiffany kepada Jaejoong,

"Tidak! Jaketmu terlalu kecil!" seru Yunho kesal kepada Tiffany. Ia masing marah dan kesal kepada yeoja itu karena melukai Joongie-nya tadi siang.

Tiffany mendelikkan matanya dan memakai jaketnya kembali.

"Anak-anak… adakah yang mau menyumbangkan suara untuk bernyanyi?" Tanya Park seosaengnim.

Murid-murid hanya diam saja. Bukannya mereka tidak mau, tapi terlalu malu untuk bernyanyi di depan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Saya seosaengnim" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan sontak membuat murid lain melihat kearahnya.

"Ah ne, Jaejoong. Silahkan bernyanyi" ucap Park seosaengnim lalu duduk kembali bersama seosaengnim lainnya.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya sebentar lalu mulai bernyanyi. Ia bernyanyi lagu I Will Protect You dari Hero Jaejoong*sama aja ya perasaan orangnya XD*.

Murid-murid dan seosaengnim menggerakkan badan mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil terus melihat Jaejoong yang bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

Yunho merasakan dadanya menghangat karena mendengar suara Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyanyi dengan sangat merdu dan indah, sampai-sampai pandangan Tiffanypun hanya tertuju kepada Jaejoong yang tengah bernyanyi.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan lagunya dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di samping Yunho dan Tiffany.

"Jaejoong-ah, suaramu sangat bagus" puji Tiffany.

"Gomawo" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Tiffany.

"Boo, suaramu sangat indah. Aku ingin kau hanya bernyanyi untukku" ucap Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunnie. Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Tapi, kapan-kapan ya" canda Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho merengut.

"Yah, Yunnie jelek sekali kalau sedang merengut" canda Jaejoong lagi dan malah semakin membuat Yunho merengut.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sebelum tidur, ayo kita saling berpegangan tangan dan bernyanyi bersama" kata Han seosaengnim.

Para murid saling memegang tangan teman yang berada di samping mereka. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong memegang tangan Tiffany.

"Boo, tidak usah memegang tangannya" ujar Yunho cemburu.

"Kenapa Yun? Kan Han seosaengnim tadi yang menyuruh" balas Jaejoong polos.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegas Yunho.

"Jaejoong, pegang tangan Tiffany. Kita akan mulai untuk bernyanyi" tegur Han seosaengnim dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak rela jika Joongie-nya di pegang atau memegang orang lain. Mereka semua mulai bernyanyi sambil saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

oOo

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan malam juga semakin larut dan gelap. Semua murid berhamburan ke tenda mereka untuk tidur. Begitupula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka tidur satu tenda dengan Sungmin dan Junsu.

Sungmin dan Junsu tampak sedang asik bercerita. Karena penasaran apa yang mereka berdua ceritakan, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yah, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang horror" jawab Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin ke Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ho.. horror?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Ia takut sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau horror.

"Ne" Sungmin dan Junsu menganggukkan kepala.

"Apakah kami boleh ikut bergabung?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Geurae, kenapa tidak" balas Sungmin dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat untuk duduk pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka berempat duduk dengan membentuk tanda tambah. Junsu mengeluarkan senter untuk mempertegang suasana.

"Ayo kita mulai" seru Junsu.

"Dimulai dari aku! Kalian tahu! Aku pernah mendengar dari ibuku, kalau hutan yang kita tempati ini banyak sekali makhluk halus dan penghuninya." ujar Sungmin dengan suara berat. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Dan kalian tahu! Bahwa hutan ini juga bekas kuburan…" sambungnya. Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho dengan erat dan mulai merasa takut.

"Sekarang giliranku! Kalian tahu! Sekolah kita adalah bekas rumah sakit dulunya, dan dengar-dengar rumah sakitnya di tutup karena banyak sekali peristiwa aneh di sana" ujar Junsu dengan wajah serius.

"Peristiwa aneh? Apa saja?" Tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Seperti… banyaknya bayi yang baru lahir hilang dan mayatnya di temukan di kamar mandi dengan keadaan tinggal tulang dan katanya ada seorang perawat yang di bunuh dengan sadis, sehingga arwahnya tidak tenang dan menjadi gentayangan" jelas Junsu panjang lebar. Jaejoong dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yunho dan memeluk pinggang Yunho erat-erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang giliranmu Yunho-ah!" suruh Junsu.

"Aku tak ada cerita horror. Lagian Joongie sudah ketakutan" ucap Yunho.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha" Junsu dan Sungmin tertawa karena mendengar Jaejoong yang ketakutan.

"Ahahaha! Hey Jaejoong-ah! Kami tidak serius tau! Kami hanya bercanda! Ahaha" Sungmin berkata sambil tertawa dan memegangi perutnya.

Jaejoong mengintip kearah Junsu dan Sungmin lalu memarahi mereka.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian tertawakan eoh? Aku tidak takut" kesal Jaejoong dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yunho dan kembali duduk dengan santai. Padahal hatinya sudah menangis ketakutan.

"Ahahaha… ya sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur" ajak Sungmin dan membaringkan dirinya di tikar yang ada di dalam tenda. Junsu juga membaringkan dirinya dan mulai menutup matanya karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Yun.. Yunnie~ aku takut~" Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho dengan kuat.

"Tenang saja. Hantu itu hanya halusinasi" Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang ketakutan dan badannya sudah merinding.

"Ugh… Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Tanya Yunho.

"Joongie ingin pipis" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah malu.

"Yasudah… pergi sana" kata Yunho yang seperti mengusir.

"Enghh.. tapi… Joongie tidak berani sendirian~" ujar Jaejoong dan mulai bermanja-manja agar Yunho mau menemaninya.

"Baiklah" ucap Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mereka keluar dari tenda lalu menuju kesebuah pohon yang agak besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tenda mereka.

"Yunnie berbaliklah" suruh Jaejoong kepada Yunho karena Yunho terus saja melihat kearahnya. Ia malu kalau Yunho melihatnya.

"Ck, ya~" balas Yunho lesu karena tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong. Yunho berbalik menghadap perkemahan mereka.

Jaejoong menurunkan resletingnya dan ingin membuang hasratnya. Tapi tidak jadi karena ia melihat sosok dengan baju putih mengejutkannya dan akhirnya membuatnya pingsan.

"Joongie, sudah? Kok lama sekali" ujar Yunho tapi ia tak mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan mendapati kalau Jaejoong pingsan. Dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya kembali ke tenda.

"Hahaha… akhirnya aku membuatnya pingsan juga" ucap sebuah suara yang sedang tertawa kemenangan di balik pohon Jaejoong pingsan tadi. Itu adalah Tiffany yang memakai kain putih dan menggerbang rambut panjangnya. Saat ia tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kalau pundaknya di sentuh oleh sebuah tangan.

Tiffany menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu berbalik ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ha-ha-hantuuuuuuuuuuu" teriaknya dan akhirnya pingsan seketika.

Seseorang itu membuka topengnya setelah Tiffany pingsan dan menyeringai.

"Siapa suruh kau menakuti Joongie-ku? Itulah balasan untukmu yeoja aneh!" ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Yunho. Ia memakai topeng yang menyeramkan. Ia sengaja membawa topeng itu agar ia bisa menakut-nakuti temannya yang lain.

"Huh! Harus kuapakan yeoja ini?" gumam Yunho sendiri sambil berpikir.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja" ucap Yunho dan berjalan kembali ke tendanya untuk tidur. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk saat ini.

Yunho membuka tendanya dan menutupnya kembali dari dalam. Ia melihat kearah Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tangannya menuju pipi putih Jaejoong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jaljayo Boo~ saranghae" ujar Yunho pelan dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek ya? Mian ne =A=

Bales Review:

-Carol: Ne, ini udah update. gomawo for review :)

-Aku suka ff: Ne, ini udah lanjut. gomawo for review :)

-NaraYuuki: Iya tuh... gebukin aja yok XD. gomawo for review :)

-Adette: Kenapa tuh chingu matanya berkilat?. gomawo for review :)

-Meyy-chaan: Ne, ini udah dilanjut. gomawo for review :)

-BaekRen: Gomawo*bow*. gomawo for review :)

-NicKyun: Iya, aku juga iri lho XD. gomawo for review :)

-BooFishy: Mian, karena gak idenya ketiup angin*?*. kalau gak ada pengganggu nanti ceritanya hambar dong XD. gomawo for review :)

-YuyaLoveSungmin: Ne, ini udah di lanjut. gomawo for review :)

-Lee minji elf: Jeongmal?. gomawo for review :)

-No name: Iya tuh, si Tiffany gak mau nyerah padahalkan udah dimarahin sama appa -_-. gomawo for review :)

-AKTForever: Aku bisa baca hangul chingu, tapi gak tau artinya XD. mau tau gak apa yang ditulis sama Yunppa?. nanti satu sekolah tau kok, jadi tenang aja :D. gomawo for review :)

-Vermilion: Iya, tapi ada si nenek sihir yang ganggu -_-. gomawo for review :)

Ok, gomawo buat review di chapter sebelumnya^^

Gomawo~

Annyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My Innocent Boyfriend

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Yah Yunho-ah! Jaejoong-ah! Sungmin-ah! Ireona" Junsu membangunkan ketiga temannya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Yahhhh! Ireonaaaa!" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang menggelegar, membuat Yunho dan Sungmin langsung terbangun sambil menutup telinga mereka.

"Yah Bebek! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkan kami dengan cara baik-baik?" Tanya Sungmin kesal lalu menjitak kepala Junsu dengan sadis.

"Appo~ itukan salah kalian! Dari tadi aku sudah membangunkan kalian, tapi kalian tetap tidak mau bangun!" sewot Junsu sambil balas menjitak kepala Sungmin sampai akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling membalas jitakan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya ya ya! Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar!" kesal Yunho dan menatap tajam kearah Junsu dan Sungmin yang langsung menghentikan aksi mereka lalu menunduk takut.

"Yah chingudeul! Ayo keluar dari tenda! Kita akan berolahraga!" teriak Donghae dari luar tenda YunJaeSuMin.

"NE!" teriak Junsu dan Sungmin bersamaan lalu keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat kearah wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Wajah Joongie-nya sangat damai ketika tidur. Oh iya! Yunho baru ingat!. Jaejoong sekarang masih dalam keadaan pingsan atau tidur ya, mengingat kalau semalam itu Jaejoong pingsan kerena ulah Tiffany.

"Huwaaa! Ada mayat!"

Yunho mendengar suara teriak teman sekelasnya yang bernama Yesung dan iapun cepat-cepat keluar dari tenda karena penasaran.

Semua murid berkerumun di sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan melihat ke arah bawah. Yunho ikut masuk kedalam kerumunan itu dan ingin melihat mayat itu. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Tiffany yang ternyata masih pingsan.

"Eh, tunggu! Ini Tiffany kan?" Tanya Junsu entah kepada siapa.

"Eh, iya benar! Coba cek nadinya!" suruh Donghae kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Salah satu murid yaitu Jessica, teman baiknya Tiffany, mendekat kearah Tiffany lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Omo! Dia masih hidup! Bawa dia kedalam tenda!" seru Jussica kuat, dan langsung saja beberapa murid menggotong tubuh Tiffany dan membawanya kedalam tenda.

"Kau merasa aneh tidak?" bisik Donghae kepada Sungmin.

"Iya, aku merasa aneh dengan pakaiannya" jawab Sungmin dengan berbisik juga.

"Iyakan. Kenapa dia memakai baju putih panjang sampai menutupi bawah kakinya, terus juga ia menggerai rambutnya yang panjang itu. Jangan-jangan ia mau menakut-nakuti seorang siswa lagi" cerocos Donghae panjang lebar.

"Ne, terus kenapa dia bisa tak sadakan diri ya? Apa mungkin ia melihat hantu hingga sampai pingsan seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tanya saja nanti setelah dia sadar" balas Donghae lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Yunho kembali ke tenda untuk membangunkan Jaejoong, tapi dia melihat kalau Jaejoong sudah bangun duluan.

"Yunnie dari mana saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh, itu…. Tiffany pingsan. Jadi, aku melihatnya" jawab Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kenapa semalam kau pingsan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Itu… semalam sewaktu Joongie ingin pipis, ada hantu. Joongie tidak sempat berteriak dan langsung pingsan" jawab Jaejoong polos. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya pingsan.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba memegang tangan Yunho dengan erat karena kembali mengingat hantu itu.

"Kenapa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho khawatir yang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja pucat.

"J-Joongie takuttt" Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata besarnya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Ayo cepat keluar! Semuanya sudah berkumpul!" ucap Junsu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tenda lalu keluar kembali.

Yunho dengan gugup memalingkan wajahnya dan begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Hei, kalian tau? Walaupun Jaejoong itu polos, tapi ia juga pernah berciuman dengan Yunho kan. Jadi, ia tau kalau tadi Yunho akan menciumnya.

"K..kajja Joongie, kita keluar" ucap Yunho gugup dan keluar dari tenda duluan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena ditinggalkan Yunho begitu saja lalu ikut keluar tenda juga untuk menuyusul Yunho.

oOo

"Ya anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan berolahraga sebentar. Ikuti gerakan Choi seosaengnim!" perintah Park seosaengnim.

Choi seosaengnimpun mulai menggerakkan badannya untuk melenturkan otot-otot yang kaku dan di ikuti murid-murid yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ayo hitung! Satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan!" komando Choi seosaengnim sambil terus menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya.

30 Minutes Later

"Ok! Olahraganya sudah selesai. Kalian mandilah. Untuk yeoja, kalian jalan 50 meter kearah timur dan akan menemukan sungai bersih di sana. Sementara untuk namja, berjalan 80 meter kearah utara dan kalian akan menemukan sungai juga di sana. Arasseo" jelas Choi seosaengnim.

"Ne, arasseo sam!" jawab murid-murid dengan kompak dan bubar untuk mendi di sungai.

"Ye ye mandi~" senang Sungmin dan Junsu

"Ayo kita ke sungai bersama-sama Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah" ucap Sungmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk dan mereka berempat berjalan ke tenda mereka untuk mengambil peralatan mandi terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan ke sungai.

oOo

"Wah~ airnya jernih sekali…." Kagum Jaejoong melihat air sungai yang berwarna biru langit.

"Ne, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam sungai ini!" ucap Junsu semangat lalu dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya memakai boxer dan menyemplung ke dalam sungai.

"Ayo Jaejoong-ah, Sungmin-ah! Airnya segar lo" teriak Junsu gembira lalu mulai berenang-renang.

Jaejoong dan Sungmin dengan cepat juga melepaskan pakaian mereka dan hanya memakai boxer lalu terjun ke dalam sungai.

Yunho terdiam di tempat sambil menatap Jaejoong. Bukan wajahnya yang ditatap Yunho, melainkan tubuhnya yang putih bersih serta mulus.

Yunho dengan perlahan membuka pakaiannya dan seperti kedua teman dan namjachingunya tadi, ia hanya mengenakan boxer saja*authorhisteris /*. Yunho dengan perlahan turun ke dalam sungai dan bergabung dengan JaeSuMin.

"Wah… Yunho-ah! Badanmu bagus sekali!" puji Donghae yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka.

"Iya, aku iri" ujar Sungmin lalu menatap dada dan perutnya. Rata XD.

Jaejoong melihat badan Yunho dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah hingga mencapai telinganya.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Donghae yang ternyata melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Wajah Jaejoong menjadi semakin bertambah merah karena Yunho yang sekarang berada di depannya sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Wah wah~ kalian cocok sekali!" ucap Junsu yang diangguki oleh Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Ne, kalian sangat cocok. Kalian pacaran saja" tambah Sungmin.

"Kami mema-" ucapan Jaejoong terputus karena di potong oleh ucapan Yunho.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kami tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran. Iyakan Jae?" Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa, Jaeejoong merasa sakit di dadanya karena Yunho tidak mengakui kalau mereka berpacaran.

"Eum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Yunho merasa tak enak kepada Jaejoong karena tidak mengakui hubungan mereka kepada Donghae, Junsu, dan Sungmin.

Jaejoong pergi dari sana dan berjalan ke tepi sungai yang agak jauh dan sepi dari tempatnya tadi. Yunho dengan segera menyusul Jaejoong. Ia tahu, pasti Jaejoong sakit hati.

"Joongie, kau marah karena aku merahasiakan hubungan kita?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjalan ke sisi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, melainkan menutup matanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Ia tak mau Yunho berbicara dengannya dulu. Ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Joongie, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah wajah Jaejoong keluar dari dalam air.

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu ingin keluar dari sungai.

"Kau marah padakukan?"

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan Yunho. Ia hendak berjalan untuk mengambil pakaiannya, tapi tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Yunho mengambil oksigen dengan cepat lalu mencium Jaejoong di dalam air. Ia merasakan Jaejoong memberontak dan akhirnya ia memegang wajah Jaejoong agar ia bisa menciumnya. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar ia bisa terlepas dari Yunho, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa karena Yunho mempunyai tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya.

Yunho mentransfer oksigen yang tadi di ambilnya ke Jaejoong untuk memberinya nafas lebih untuk memperlama ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa menit Yunho mencium Jaejoong di dalam air, iapun menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke daratan.

"Mian Joongie" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan dengan cepat berlari kearah pakaiannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Yunho menyesal karena ia mencium Jaejoong dengan paksa tadi.

oOo

Jaejoong kini sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut sambil terisak pelan. Ia tidak ikut menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun bersama teman-teman dan namjachingunya. Jaejoong berkata pada seosaengnim bahwa ia kurang enak badan dan seosaengnimpun menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Teman-teman dan seosaengnimnya sedang bakar-bakar ikan, jagung, daging dan lain-lain, karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka berkemah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak saling bicara sejak kejadian di sungai tadi. Bukannya tidak saling bicara, hanya saja Jaejoong yang tidak membalas apa yang Yunho katakan.

Sejak pulang dari sungai, Yunho terus saja meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong dan dia berkata kalau ia tidak akan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka lagi. Tapi tetap saja, Jaejoongnya tidak mau menjawab. Karena Jaejoong tidak ikut bakar-bakar, Tiffany pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk mendekati Yunho.

Seperti sekarang, Tiffany sedang membakar jagung untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri, sedang duduk sambil menatap kosong kearah api unggun.

"Umma… Joongie takut… Joongie ingin pulang" isak Jaejoong lirih.

Ia rindu dengan ummanya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia menelfon ummanya dengan ponselnya. Tapi, karena ia di hutan jadi mana mungkin ada sinyal.

Tiffany telah selesai membakar jagung untuk dirinya dan Yunho lalu berjalan kearah Yunho dan menyodorkan jagung bakar itu di hadapannya.

"Ini Yunho-ah. Aku yang membakarnya lo" ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum genit.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari api unggun kepada Tiffany lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau" balas Yunho dingin dan berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah tenda untuk menemui Joongie-nya dan mencoba untuk meminta maaf lagi.

"Joongie" panggil Yunho tapi tak di jawab oleh Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"U-umma…" isak Jaejoong yang dapat di dengar oleh Yunho.

"U-ummaaaa…" isak Jaejoong lagi sambil terus menyebut ummanya.

Hati Yunho terasa sakit karena Jaejoong terus saja mendiamkannya dan tidak membalas perkataannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit ketika ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang di banjiri air mata.

"Joongie uljima" ucap Yunho dan tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Jaejoong.

"Joongie… mianhae. Aku bersalah" ujar Yunho lagi.

Yunho tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi agar Jaejoong dapat memaafkannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai sebuah ide, dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Yunho terkaget dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Yunho menarik tangannya dengan kuat.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar dari tenda dan langsung berdiri di samping api unggun.

"Yah aku punya pengumuman" teriak Yunho yang membuat semua murid dan seosaengnim berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Tanya Han seosaengnim bingung.

"Dengar! Aku dan Kim Jaejoong berpacaran!" teriak Yunho lagi dan membuat semua murid dan seosaengnim terkejut.

Tiffany bukannya terkejut, tapi mau menangis karena Yunho sudah mengaku kalau ia berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Dan itu berarti, kesempatannya mendapatkan Yunho menjadi tipis.

"MWO? Be-berapa lama?" Tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Sudah setahun lebih! Sejak kelas dua hingga sekarang!" teriak Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Y..Yun" gagap Jaejoong. Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Wow~" kagum beberapa murid karena hal yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Joongie, aku mohon. Maafkanlah aku. Aku bersalah padamu. Aku tak bisa kalau kau mengacuhkanku" ucap Yunho lembut sambil memegang telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Rata-rata yang melihat kelakuan Yunho itu, mengangakan mulutnya. Antara shock, kaget, dan kagum. Semuanya kini melihat Jaejoong, menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Y..Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho, dan malu karena di lihat oleh semua teman dan seosaengnimnya.

"Aish… ayo, maafkan dia" gumam mereka gemas sendiri karena reaksi Jaejoong yang lama sekali.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengangguk meng-iya-kan perminta maafan Yunho. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, terkecuali Tiffany. Ia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Peluk.. peluk… peluk…" sorak semuanya.

Yunho tersenyum malu dan Jaejoong tersenyum gugup lalu Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoongpun membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku ne" ucap Yunho dengan masih memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho membuat hati Yunho lega sekarang.

"Suittt.. suittt" beberapa orang kembali bersiul.

Yunho dan Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka lalu keduanya tersenyum malu. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah~ mereka serasi sekali ya" ucap Junsu senang.

"Ne… aku iri. Aku juga ingin punya namjachingu" balas Sungmin.

"Makanya, cari dong" ejek Junsu sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan membuat Sungmin cemberut mendengar ejekan Junsu.

"Chukkae ne" teriak Choi seosaengnim kepada YunJae dan di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sementara YunJae, masih malu dengan kejadian yang barusan.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

Ini masih TeBeCe atau di END-kan aja ya…

Curcol dikit ya :3

Ngerasa gak kalau Yunppa di Keep Your Head Down yang menit ke 01:39 itu, Yunppa kayak menyeringai lho... di waktu itu juga appa terasa sangat 'sesuatu' gitu XD...

Bales review:

-NaraYuuki: kalau kanyataanpun, langsung diterkam appa chingu XD. Eh manggilnya apa ya biar enak?. Jangan lempar Tiffany ke tungku chingu, lempar ke jurang aja XD. Gomawo for review :)

-Aku suka ff: apanya yang bagus =='? gomawo for review :)

-Meyy-chan: iya tuh. Gomawo for review :)

-Ghifariandini: sabar… sabar.. ada waktunya XD. Ini udah romantis kan?. Gomawo for review :)

-BaekRen: gomawo. Iya tuh, kena batunya jadinya XD. Ne, gomawo for review :)

-Desi2121: Yunppa boleh nginap di rumah Jaemma karenakan emang udah sering nginap untuk belajar bersama. Ini udah kejawabkan berapa lama pacarannya. Mian chingu, itu memang salah hehe ^^V, anggap aja Jaemma gak punya hyung XD. Iya, kan di chap 1 ada kiss-nya dan Yunppakan gigit bibir Jaemma*astaga, ngetiknya sesak napas XD*. Ne, suara umma memang bagus^^, iya untung aja dib alas sama Yunppa. Tengok di bawah chingu. Boleh panggil chingu atau Fi aja. Gomawo for review :)

-NicKyun: iya, jelaslah pingsan. Kalau chingu ditakutin pake topeng yang serem, pasti juga pingsan XD. Gomawo for review :)

-BooFishy: Ne, cheonma. Lebih berani mau ngapain, hayooo? XD. Gomawo for review :)

-YuyaLoveSungmin: iya, biar aja digalakin appa XD. Ne, miss him too T_T. Gomawo for review :)

-Carol: ini udah lanjut. Gomawo for review :)

-AKTForever: Yunppa usilkan karena si Fanynya yang mulai duluan. Nanti dibuat lebih menderita lagi*evilsmirk*. Jangan! Jangan hilangkan kepolosan umma*plak* XD. Iya, gemes banget ya sampe pengen digigit XD. Gomawo for review :). Tengok di bawah paling chingu.

-No Name: iya, kasian dia sampe pingsan XD. Hahaha, bukan mak lampir tapi kunti XD. Ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo for review :)

-Dew'yellow: gomawo udah mau baca^^. Iya, Jaeumma lucu, imut, dan gemesin :3. Gak jamin chingu gak bakalan diapa-apain sama Yunppa XD. Gomawo for review :)

-Trilililili: ne, ini udah apdet^^. Gomawo for review :)

Mian, kalau ada yang ketinggalan m(_,,,_)m

Buat Desi2121 dan AKTForever, ini yang di tulis appa sama Changminnie:

-YUNHO-

To: Kasiopea*kalau di hangulnya memang begini tulisannya*

Wow~ deudieo ~ 9 junyeonineyo…

Keliseu maseu daeumnalilaseo geuleonji .. deougdeo uimiissneungeos gatayo~^^*

Hamgge sojunghi jikyo uni~ chueog~ apeulodo hamgge hajaguyo*^o^*

-We are~ T- neul~ gomabgo gamsahabnida… geuligo~ saranghaeyo 3

-CHANGMIN-

9 nyeonineyo beolssi ^o^

Dadeul hangsang goda*bwa*yo… ^^

A*p*deuledeu seo*leu* jigimyeo haengboghaeyo! 3

Note:

Yang ada tanda * itu huruf yang kurang jelas… karena tulisan Changmin kecil-kecil banget, belum lagi gambarnya yang kecil :3

Gomawo buat yang udah review^^… yang gak review juga gak apa-apa kok^^, gomawo udah baca*hug*

A/N: ini masih mau dilanjut atau udah sampai disini aja? Disinikan udah terungkap kalau YunJae pacaran^^. Kalau masih ada yang mau dilanjut, saya bakalan bikin chap selanjutnya :D. Ok, sampai disini saja~

Annyeong~


End file.
